Of Apples and Tickles
by Chizwiffle
Summary: Galahad should have seen it coming...the knights on their downtime - a funny vignette featuring our favorite knights. Just something to make you laugh.


**Of Apples and Tickles**

**Summary: _Galahad should have seen it coming…_**

_A/N: First installment of "Blissful Intermissions" - a series of vignettes featuring the humours of the knights on their downtime. This partitcular one is a companion piece to "Miracle Drug", told in third person omniscient rather than from Arthur's POV. Hope you all enjoy! There should be more to come!_

* * *

"Finally!" Gawain exclaimed, relieved. "I was beginning to think that we would never again have a break." Galahad smiled. 

"Yea it sure is nice to not have to worry about preparing for tomorrow." Dagonet nodded, remaining silent. Bors snorted.

"Speak for yourself Little G. Every time I'm home I have Vanora and a dozen bastards to deal with." He pulled out an apple.

"11." Gawain corrected. Bors responded with a glare as he polished the apple on his sleeve.

Galahad snatched the apple just as Bors was about to bite into it.

"Oh come now 'Biggie B', you know you love Vanora and your children." He mocked, emphasizing the new nickname. On Bor's left Lancelot chuckled.

"Well one thing's for sure, and it's that I don't love them more than my food. Give me back my apple." He held out his hand.

"And what if I don't want to?" Galahad smirked, eyeing first Bors then the apple. Bors eyes narrowed playfully, dangerously.

"Don't make me force you…" he warned. Galahad grinned even wider, and he tilted his head forward, so that he had to look up at Bors. Slowly his arm came out, and still holding the apple he motioned with his pointer finger.

"Make me." He challenged. Bors needed no further bidding. Both shot off like two hares racing a tortoise. Gawain turned to where Tristan and Dagonet were sitting.

"Wow, they are running almost as fast as the tavern-maids do when Lancelot shows up." Lancelot cuffed Gawain on the back of the head, but to no effect. Gawain grinned.

"Not that's what I call chasing the ladies." Dagonet mumbled, just as loud as Gawain's comment had been. Lancelot made towards Dagonet while Gawain broke out laughing.

Tristan nudged Lancelot's leg as he passed and pointed to the field. The other three turned just in time to see Galahad do a complete circle around Bors, who had fallen flat on his face.

Lancelot and Gawain burst out laughing as Galahad taunted Bors. Galahad faced Bors as he backed away - walking slowly so that Bors would still have a chance at catching him once he got up.

Gawain and Lancelot glanced at each other and both smirked secretively.

"Come on Biggie B, can't you even take a stupid apple back? I thought you were going to make me! Your grandmother would have gotten it back faster than you!" Galahad continued. He kept both hands behind his back and the apple out of sight. Bors ran straight for Galahad, who sprinted away again. Gawain saw his chance, and as Galahad passed, Gawain sprung into action. One arm grabbed Galahad across the chest, while the other pinned both of Galahad's arms securely between their bodies.

Galahad was stopped so suddenly that shock actually registered before logic.

"Gawain! What…" he began, but he saw Bors coming straight at him and immediately struggled to break free.

"Gawain you girly-haired traitor! Let me go!" Gawain only laughed. Bors strode over, determination in his eyes. He cracked his knuckles.

"You have made me resort to drastic measures." He glared. Behind Galahad, Gawain had mouthed something to Bors, and suddenly the large knight's visage broke into a grin.

He brought his arms up and began to tickle Galahad mercilessly. Their youngest let out a huge shriek of laughter, squirming and wriggling as he tried to talk.

"Ga…Gawain! You traitor!...How…how….ahhhh stop Bors...how could you…tell…tell him!?" Galahad once more dissolved into a giggling, wriggling mass in Gawain's arms. His head fell back onto Gawain's shoulder, tossing back and forth from the torturous tickling.

Standing next to Gawain, with Galahad's head between them, Lancelot smiled widely. He ruffled Galahad's hair playfully.

"You should have seen it coming…Little G." he laughed. Galahad tried to speak, but he got as far as turning his head, before Bors stopped him. He started up another round of tickling that became even more powerful than the first. Galahad threw his head back in laughter, and his body spasmed, sending the apple in his hand to the ground between Gawain's feet.

Bors immediately stopped tickling and went to pick up the apple. Gawain let Galahad go, but the prolonged and overwhelming laughter had made the knight boneless. He slumped to the earth trying to catch his breath. His cheeks were a vivid red, and his face was bright with merriment. He looked up at them, and at the sight, the other three erupted into laughter, falling to the ground themselves.

Lancelot glanced up and caught sight of Arthur on the wall looking down at them. But the moment was too good to pass up, so in a twinkling of simple bliss, Lancelot smiled brightly up to his captain. Arthur smiled back, laughter in his own eyes. He turned to Jols and then disappeared beneath the wall. Lancelot sighed in contentment, glancing at the others.

Bors munched happily on his apple. Galahad watched him, his eyes shining with mock jealousy.

"Should have seen it coming…humph" he mumbled. Gawain laughed at the remark and ruffled Galahad's hair.

"You should have."

* * *

As always, feedback is not necessary, but GREATLY appreciated. I make a habit of leaving very long reviews for people, when I enjoy their fics. If you enjoy it, or hate it, let me know! (please) 


End file.
